someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Yourmom.exe
'TO MAKE THIS CLEAR:' Yes, this is a trollpasta. We, the admins, are aware of this fact. It has been archived as a joke, so everyone can both laugh at the amount of fail contained within, and to give users an example of what '''not' to do. This can easily be seen by looking at the categories that the page has been assigned to. So, please, don't post to say that this is a troll pasta. Everyone knows this already, and such comments will be regarded as spam.'' ---- One day i was at my moms for vacation, she got mad at me because all i did was play video games and not get a job so i could get back home but then she remembered a game that has been in the family for 30 years it was called yourmom.exe. First game I went on my pc to install it i was happy to play a new game even if it sounded gay as i was installing it i couldn't help but to think of what my mom said as she gave it to me. Mom:Be carful what ever you do in that game could end badly for not only you but everyone in the world. When it finished it had me put a picture of me in the game file i tried to joke around and i put a picture of herobrine in there but then the picture changed to a picture of me. Me:Wth? all well maybe my mom set it up so i cant mess around or something. So it started me off in a place just like my moms house in my room at my pc? this was odd but i decided to exit the room and start playing, when i opened the door in the game i heard the door open behind me, i thought it was just the wind(even though it was a nice sunny day and there was no wind)my mom said it had been in the family for 30 years but it seemed like it was made that very day it looked just like real life. I shaked this off and i went to get a job i was on the pc all day working in the game(games make anything fun) so i decided to go to bed, i forgot about the game untill a week later when i got a paycheck but it was only for a days worth of work. I knew then what my mom meant when she said that it wont just harm me. I'm dumb I ran to my pc and loaded up yourmom.exe and i decided to have a little fun, theres this girl i like so i decided to go to a mask shop so she wont know its me then at night i creeped into her house and raped her but what i didn't notice is that my mask was falling off she called the cops on me, when they got my character i passed out and woke up in jail then my roommate started talking to me as if he known me his whole life. My roommate:You took advantage of the game didn't you? Me:Yes how did you know that? My roommate:I did the same thing im your moms brother. Me:YOU'RE UNCLE WILL??? Will:Yes nice to finally meet you jack. Me:So what did you do?. Will:I robbed a bank and a few stores. Me:oh. Will:What did you do?. Me:I raped a girl i like to scare her. Will:Wow my sister told me you do some weird stuff but... wow. Me:Yeah.... Will:Well i hope you can get out soon. Me:Wait aren't you dead? Will:I thought you'd never ask, yes i am im a ghost just here to talk to you. Me:Wait ghosts are spirits with unfinished business so whats yours? Will:Im trying to destroy yourmom.exe before it harms anyone else and thats why i hope you get out soon. Me:Oh well i promise you when i get out it will get smashed into many pieces. Will:Thank you i can now go to heaven happy.....good bye it was good meeting you. Me:Bye.... I got out 29 years later and the first thing i did was destroyed it like i said i would. Then i whistled for a cab and when it came near the license plate said FRESH and it had dice in the mirror. if anything i could tell that this cab was rare, but i thought "Nah, forget it. Yo, holmes, to bel air!" I pulled up to the house around seven or eight and i yelled to the cabby,"Yo holmes! Smell you later!" looked at my kingdom. i was finaly there, to sit on my throne as the prince of bel air. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Troll Pasta Category:Trollpasta Category:HAHA OH WOW! Category:Seecret Auron Edition Category:Fixed Category:DO NOT DELETE Category:Parody